The Crazy Idea
by tess114
Summary: Stefan has been unlucky in love. He is looking for the one. He needs to find her or he could lose everything. Caroline has also been unlucky in love she thought Klaus was the one. But they too ended. Caroline and Stefan have been best friends since the sandbox. On a night out Damon has an absurd solution for Stefan. Maybe he should marry his best friend.
1. Chapter 1- My Best Friend

The Crazy Idea

Summary

Stefan has been unlucky in love. He is looking for the one. He needs to find her or he could lose everything. Caroline has also been unlucky in love she thought Klaus was the one. But they too ended. Caroline and Stefan have been best friends since the sandbox. On a night out Damon has an absurd solution for Stefan. Maybe he should marry his best friend.

My Best Friend

Stefan was sitting in his room in the Boarding house, writing in his journal about how life truly was unfair. 'How is it that Damon gets to be lucky in love ' he wrote. 'Damon is great and all, but he was never the type to settle down.' Yet Damon is married and settled down with Elena and the baby.' Stefan sighed he needed to find someone, his parents would be on him about continuing the Salvatore name, he could just about hear his father saying 'son it's time to marry or say goodbye to a stake in the company. Or his mom saying 'isn't your niece the cutest Stefan. I'm not getting any younger I would like to see you have a child of your own'. He put his pen down and closed his journal. Feeling that he penned down enough thoughts for the day. He was 24 and had only one more year left before he lost his inheritance from the Salvatore family.

He rubbed his temple and said 'boy do I need to find a wife.'

Downstairs the Boarding house's door was open. 'Stefan' he heard. That voice came from none other than Caroline Forbes his best friend since the sandbox. His mood instantly became lighter. She had that effect on people. 'Salvatore, I know you are here, your car is in the driveway and you're not Superman so you can't fly and you aren't Flash so you aren't running at super speed. GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE! Caroline snarled.

Stefan couldn't help but giggle and made his way downstairs to see her.

'Does that make me Green Arrow though?' Stefan tested. 'Hmph' came from Caroline. 'Please Stefan you're more like his sidekick. 'Stefan laughed.

'So, Care are you going to tell me why you screamed for me to get down here?'

Caroline sighed. 'Klaus and I broke up, Stef.' He called me over and I thought he was going to propose, but he let me know that he 'fancies someone else' he even told me her name is Cami. He broke my heart Stef. I was so happy. I really thought that I would grow old with him.

I dropped all his gifts and empty promises at his door before I came here. And you're my best friend I really need you, a tub of cookies and cream ice cream and a good horror right now Stef.

Stefan smiled at her went to the kitchen and brought a large tub of ice cream with 2 spoons. He went back and fetched snacks for them to eat. Meanwhile, Caroline decided on a movie that they could watch. 'Stef, I was thinking that we could watch The House at the End of the Street, it has Jennifer Lawrence in it and I know how much you love her, well Katniss really. 'Stefan laughed. 'Care, don't let me tell Damon that you secretly thought you were in love with him all those years ago. 'You wouldn't Stef; it was a drunken hookup that's all. I didn't love him only thought he was ridiculously hot and a total bad boy, you know that's my type. '

Stefan laughed. And said 'and that's why you need to stop dating bad boys they break your heart. '

Caroline turned to him and said 'Stef all I want is for us to be happy, Katherine, Rebekah, Elena and Valerie don't know what they left behind.

Stefan smiled. 'That's why you're my best friend Care, you know just how to cheer me up. '

They watched the movie, ate the ice cream and Caroline fell asleep on Stefan. He carried her to his room laid her on his bed and kissed her forehead. 'Good night, Care. 'Stefan whispered.


	2. Chapter 2- A Place for Two

Chapter 2 A Place for Two

Caroline woke up to a stream of sunlight cascading over her face. 'Where am I' she thought. And then she remembered that she was in the Boarding house and Stefan's room. She must have fallen asleep during the movie last night. 'Stefan ' she called. Where was he? She thought.  
She missed him right now.

She made her way downstairs. 'Hey there you are I called you, didn't you hear me ' she asked Stefan when she found him in the kitchen. 'No I didn't Care, I was just finishing up here to give you breakfast in bed.'

Caroline took a glass from the shelf and poured a glass of fresh orange juice. If there's one thing that Lily Salvatore is known for it's her homemade goodies.  
'So Stef, where are your parents and how come I haven't see Damon and the fam in days'.  
'They are all in New York for a company function Care, they will be back tomorrow. '  
Stefan dished up for the both of them. They ate in silence. Stefan was up all night thinking about the pressure he has been under, how is he going to find someone in such short notice.  
Caroline moans as she bit into the pancakes. 'Mmm Stef this is sooo good. ''You should cook for me everyday'. Stefan chuckled, 'anything for you Care. '  
Caroline cleaned up the dishes turned around looked at Stefan with her pensive expression. 'Spit it out Care, what are you thinking about? '  
'Stef, we're best friends, we're 24, I think it's time we move out of our parent's houses.' 'I mean you're practically running a company and I'm running the news station, we're both young and successful, and being best friends is just a bonus. I think sharing an apartment with you would be awesome.' Stefan smiled, he liked that idea. And he needed to get out of the Boarding house, but in the back of his mind he knew that he was hiding something from her. Was he supposed to tell her that he needed to have a wife in a year? He has never hid something from her. This was weighing down on him.  
'I like that idea Care; we should look at some places. 'Stefan finally said.

Caroline went up to Stefan kissed him on the cheek, 'I need to go home Stef, get a change of clothes, hang out with mom a bit , you know she's a workaholic and hardly has time off.'  
Stefan chuckled. 'Okay Care, see you tomorrow. '  
The Boarding house's door closed and Stefan was now left alone with his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Cupcakes and fun at the Forbes'

Caroline returned home from the Boarding house 10 minutes later to find her mom in the kitchen, 'hey mom, sorry that I wasn't here last night, I fell asleep at the Boarding house. 'Ah that's where you were, I was worried about you Caroline. How have you been?' 'I'm okay mom, I don't know if I will be dating any time soon though. ''Aww sweetie, you will find the one, and if Klaus comes near you I will have him arrested or something to scare him. Shake him up a little. No one messes with Forbes women. 'Caroline giggled.  
'Mom let's forget all of this and bake cupcakes or something. 'Liz chuckled. 'When last have we done that? How is Stefan? '  
'He's not great mom, Valerie broke his heart. '  
'Well, maybe you should date each other.' Liz suggested with a smirk on her face. Liz and Lily have wanted that to happen forever.  
'Mom, we're best friends. We don't see each other like that.'  
Liz chuckled left it at that and helped with the baking.  
'How about we invite Stefan over for supper Liz suggested. 'Being in the Boarding house by himself must be lonely. '  
'Mom! you better not be planning anything ' Caroline said sternly . But she texted Stefan in any case. 1 more day where it would just be them. She couldn't wait to see her goddaughter though, Emily was so cute.  
Caroline took the cupcakes out the oven. Frosted the ones that were cool and ordered Italian takeaway.  
Tonight was not a lonely heartbreak night tonight would be a fun night at the Forbes'.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - the plan in motion

It had been days since the cupcake and Italian night with the Forbes women and Stefan was beaming. They had a fun night. He knew that he moved on. Caroline had done so as well. They made a 'no more lonely hearts pact. '  
Damon and Elena had returned to Mystic Falls. He got to play with his niece. Right now finding a wife was at the back of his mind.  
Damon walked into Stefan's room to see Stefan staring out of the window staring at Caroline laughing with Elena and Izzy.  
'I know your issue Stef. She's your best friend, date her ,pop the question 1 night , say you want to be married soon and buda bing buda boom your problems are solved.' Damon stated very matter of factly.

Stefan turned really Damon,' you think it's that simple. Caroline and I are best friends. We don't see each other that way. And I don't want to screw up the best thing I have in my life because of money and a lie. And you're forgetting a minor detail; she needs to have my child.'  
Damon looked at Stefan, 'she is in love with you Stef, she has been for years and you feel the same about her. And she has plenty of perks, she makes you laugh, she can bake going by the cupcakes you brought back, she's organized, she's great on TV, she's good with Izzy, she's good in bed and most of all she's your best friend.  
Give it a shot Stef, ask her on a date. See where it's going. Take her to Le Petit Paris, talk over a candle light dinner, take her home, give her a chaste kiss goodnight and call her before bed.'  
Stefan was shocked at how romantic Damon really was. 'I don't want to lie to her Damon. '  
'But it's not a lie Stef, the feelings are real and all your problems will be solved. It's a great deal, you will get the girl, a perfect house, a great stake in the company and lots of great nights that will lead to the perfect little blonde haired blue eyed mini sterolines. '

Stefan chuckled pensively. 'Sterolines?' Damon chuckled and rolled his eyes. 'Oh you know stef, your names put together, Elena and I are Delena. It's the trend these days, gotta keep up. Seriously though this plan will work. And once it's in motion there is no going back. '

Stefan sighed as Damon left. He decided to go down to his family. He found Caroline and pulled her aside for a walk in the garden. 'Caroline you have been my rock recently, you're strong, beautiful and full of light, I was wondering if you would go on a date with me. You can say no, but I have strong feelings for you Caroline. '  
Caroline laughed, 'yes'. 'Huh what was that Care? Caroline rolled her eyes and chuckled 'yes I'll go on a date with you Stefan! She exclaimed all giddy. She hugged and kissed Stefan on the cheek unsure if he wanted her to kiss him on the lips her question was answered when he moved and gave her a full kiss on the mouth. 'Are we a thing now, like you know Steroline, are we dating?' Caroline questioned.

Damon and been eavesdropping and winked at Stefan.

Stefan sighed, smiled as they seated themselves by Izzy, and responded,' oh Care, we're more than that.'

Caroline smiled not catching on to what was really going to happen pretty soon in her life.

The plan was in motion. And there was no backing out now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Falling for you

Stefan arrived at the Forbes home. Got of the car and walked to the door. He rang the bell.

Caroline was nervous. She curled her hair and donned a black lace dress. With killer heels and make up. She had to have such clothing for her job.  
Talking of which she was currently smiling about because she got a promotion with higher pay. More shoes for her.

Caroline answered her door and came face to face with Stefan. 'Damn he looks hot ' she thought.  
'Hi. You look handsome as always.' She said.  
'Wow ,Care you look phenomenal. All these guys are going to be jealous that I have you.' Stefan stated.  
Caroline blushed grabbed her purse locked the door and made her way with Stefan to his car.  
'Where are we going Stef?' She asked.  
'Let's just say you always wanted to go there ' Stefan quirked.

Instantly Caroline knew he was taking her to Le Petit Paris. This by the way had a waiting list that went on for ages. How did he even get in ?

They arrived at the restaurant. Laughed, drank real French champagne. And ordered their food. With some serious flirtatious banter. Stefan knew at that moment that Caroline with her mega- watt smile was the right choice. He could fall in love if he wasn't already.

His thoughts were broken when the server brought the bill as dessert was finished.

'My lady I have a surprise for you. You won't need your heels. ' Stefan said as they left the parking.  
'Stef where are we going ?' Caroline asked in the car.  
Stefan looked at her and stated 'the place that this should have started at. '

They arrived at the Falls. Stefan turned to Caroline moved towards her and placed his hands on her face 'Caroline my biggest regret is rejecting you that night all those years ago. '

He moved towards her and kissed her passionately. He truly had feelings for her . This was real.  
But he knew he had to propose soon.  
He knew she felt the same way. Hopefully she would say yes. Marry him and he would 'accidentally ' get her pregnant.  
They walked back to the car hand in hand.  
They drove in silence back to Caroline's house.  
Once the car was parked he got out of his side walked to hers and opened the door letting her out.  
Hand in hand they walked to her front porch. She took out her house key stared at him and smiled . 'Thank you for tonight Stefan . I really enjoyed it.' Caroline said.  
'You're welcome Care, I think I'm falling for you. ' Stefan moved close to her and kissed her breathless. He backed away as guilt made its way through his chest. He whispered his goodbye and left Caroline to stumble inside her house.  
She was falling for him too.


End file.
